There are various forms of communication between users of a computing device, such as via electronic mail (“e-mail”), instant messaging, social media (e.g., social networking sites), text messaging, etc. Oftentimes, messages or documents (e.g., word processing document) are composed and distributed to recipients in such a manner without fully understanding how the recipients will interpret the message or document. Due to the recipient's job role, cultural background or other external factors, the recipient may misunderstand, or in the worst case, be offended from the message/document (the phrase “message/document” as used herein refers to “message or document”). While applications have been developed to assist the author in constructing the message or document, such as checking for spelling (spell checker), checking for grammar correctness (grammar checker) and providing a list of words similar in meaning to an inputted word (thesaurus), such tools do not allow the author to assess the content and context of the message/document based on the intended recipients, such as based on the recipient's job role or cultural background. As a result of not being able to assess the content and context of the message/document based on the intended recipients prior to sending the message/document, the message/document may be interpreted by the recipients in an untoward manner.